Clockwork
by Mister Facade
Summary: a factory on the edge of town begins producing machines. harmless in of themselves, they begin kidnapping ponys at random, only to dump them in the "FUNHOUSE". let the mayham begin...(rated m for later chapters)(disclaimer: i do not own my little pony friendship is magic or any characters there in)
1. Chapter 1

The mist of the early morning hadn't yet lifted and ponyville lay beneath a blanket of swirling fog. On the outskirts of town a loud clicking could be heard coming from one of the many abandoned factories. The first of the machines scurried along, concealed by the fog, searching for its target. Minutes latter the door to the public library opened with a quite creak and the creature creped in. slipping between the bookshelves it made its way to the door at the top.

Twilight was barely awake when the door to her bedroom inched open.

"Spike go away. I'm sleeping!"

Rolling over she was shocked awake by the sight of not her small purple friend but a bronze creature roughly the size and shape of a crab making its way towards her ticking as it did. Curious, she levitated it to eye level to examine. Suddenly the thing made a popping sound and a small needle pierced her neck. Startled she hurled it at the far wall. Her vision began flickering and then to fade as the machine whired and clicked its way back toward her, then blackness.

Spike heard thump and came rushing in. "Twilight!" he yelled as the creature dragged her lifeless body out the window. Running after it he scanned the street below, nothing. "i hope that wasnt something important." he said before heading down for breakfast.

An hour later the fog lifted, and the factory lay silent once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight woke to a cement floor pressed up against her face. Sitting up she glanced around at the bronze walls and piles of gears and springs all over the floor. From the ceiling hung various hooks, not all of them gleaming bronze, brushing aside a bloody leg suspended from one of the hooks, with a shudder she made her way across the room. Approaching the large ornate door she noticed gears imbedded in the door. Curious she pushed, nothing

"Ok then." She said

Her horn lit up incasing the gears in a faint purple light. The gears turned easily enough, suddenly the door simply dropped through the floor.

"Puzzle one is completed! Congratulations twilight! And welcome, to the funhouse." A familiar voice rang out from a speaker mounted directly above the door.

"Wait! What do you mean puzzle one? And where am I?!" twilight yelled

"Sorry twilight. I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Turner!"

"I'm sorry twilight. All I can tell you is if you survive you can leave." Time Turner said dejectedly as the speaker cut off.

"Ok, fine let's get moving then."

With that twilight set off down the dark corridor beyond the door. Stepping out into the hall twilight jumped as lights flared all along the walls casting a deep red haze over everything. All along the hall metal panels could be seen glinting in the half-light. Walking forward a few paces she nudged one with her hoof. A bolt of pure energy fired up her foreleg and into her chest hurling her against the far wall.

"Now now, did you really think it would be that easy? No you the smartest must learn to listen. Now here's your puzzle, listen close now. How much do you know about metal? If you know a lot you have the power to create, but that which you create doesn't have to obey. The static warns those who listen to its call, to all others the lot shall fall. You decide." This little rant was delivered by a morbidly deep voice that twisted through the shadows as if it weir alive.

Groaning from the shock twilight climbed to her feet and walked back to the panels.

"Now, what could he have meant, it doesn't have to obey?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

this is a work of fiction created by a fan of My Little Pony: friendship is magic which is owned by HASBRO as such i own no part.

walking back to the room she began pacing between the piles of metal.

"what does it mean?! it could be anything! i mean it could mean it doesnt always activate, could be it only works in specific spots, it could even be that he just wants to make me panic and waste time over-thinking this!"

with a cry of pure rage she kicked a gear out through the door, it rolled out across a panel towards a slight depression where it spun to a stop before falling her she could hear a faint ticking sound, curious she turned and watched in amazment as the panel sunk into the ground and was replaced with solid cement. curious she threw a couple more gers on other panels, the to sunk and where replaced.

"now how does that even relate?!" she yelled at the speaker

"it doesn't" the voice laughed "but it has hilarious to watch to panic!" the voice let loose a round of laughter that sent chills up her spine.

"ok then..." she muttered

sfter that she went about systematicly sinking the other panels. By the time she reached the end of the hall she had completly empted the first room of all spare peices. but there was still about twelve feet of solid panel covering the path to the door. the panels ran right up against the door where even if she made the jump she would have to stand on the panel to open it. so finaly she decided to go for it, backing up a ways she got into a ready stance.

"here goes nothin"

she ran, she jumped, she hurtled through the holographic door.

flying wasn't as much fun as she thought, well the flying was fine but the crashing into a marble statue beyond the door not so much. groaning she scraped herself off the marble chess peice. legs shaking she tried to walk around it onto the board. taking a step out onto the black square she stumbled back and fell to the ground as a small razor blade shot up to eye-level from between the squares.

"puzzle three, this ones not to entertain me, black and white, the peices fight, but working with them both, they acheive great things, for those that know the ghost." the voice rhymed from a speaker mounted in the ceiling.

"great more usless puzzles!" twilight screamed as she noticed the blood trickling from her hoof.

*** sorry the chapters so short i was going to finish it but im pressed for time, the rest should be up tomorrow. anyway i just wanna say i realize it's getting alittle dry so if you have any tips or sujestions im open to the thoughts just PM me ok? also i dont know who should go next. ideas? let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The silence was deafening as twilight lay nursing her wounds. The chess board was draped in shadow the lights dimming steadily. Standing she took a deep breath, stepped back, and sprinted to the edge of the board leaping for the closest piece. The moment she crossed the border the lights snapped on and she saw her mistake. The piece she aimed for was bigger than she had first thought. Slamming against it she slid to the edge of the square fear reflected in the steel sides of the blade between the squares. Grinding her hooves on the board she stopped inches from the blade. Leaning back she heaved a sigh of relief, and felt her hooves give way. The pain was excruciating. The blade slowly cutting away inches off the bottom of her hooves. Crying out her horn sputtered to life levitating her away from the dripping blades.

Giving in to the pain she levitated herself across the board and collapsed moaning in a heap on the far side. "Well done twilight!" the voice cheered "I knew you'd figure out the solution eventually."

Grinning to herself twilight lifted her head to look at the speaker. "Is it over? Can I go home now?" she asked weakly black spots creeping at the edges of her vision. "Yes twilight, it's over." Turner's voice drifted to her from down the hall. "Your exit is right over here, come on twilight you can make it!"

Smiling weakly she lifted herself on her intact front hooves and began slowly dragging herself down the hall, too exhausted to use magic. Light clicking sounds could be heard just ahead and one right beside her. Startled she whipped her head to the left collapsing from the motion. The small metal crab was back, this time though it seemed to want to help. The claws, though sharp and cold, where surprising gentle with her, lifting her onto its back it began clicking and whirring as it scurried down the hall and out into a large chamber. One wall was entirely overrun with gears and springs, among them was hazy shape twilight couldn't quite focus on, it spoke. "Hello twilight, and welcome to the end of this factory." The thing said in a voice that could only be turner. "Turner?" Twilight whispered fading. "Yes twilight, Sleep. It will be over soon." Hearing this twilight smiled and let go of her trembling hold on reality.

The darkness swirled with clicks and moans as twilight struggled back to consciousness. Her body seemed to be at war with itself, she felt her fur being twisted in several directions her left hind leg was strapped in place by cold metal clamps and she couldn't feel ether of her forelegs at all. Pushing open her eyes she screamed at the sight of her body, or what was left of it. Long metal rods had been inserted along her remaining legs and she could feel the separating the muscles as she struggled to get free. Fresh blood poured from the wounds on either side of her chest splattering on the ground and machines surrounding her. When she final stopped struggling she realized she was hanging in the middle of a room, suspended from large hooks driven into the joints of where her forelegs once resided. Looking across the room she spotted another pony, in worse shape than her. This pony was little more than scraps of flesh stretched over the gears as if to hide the lack of a skeleton, the head moved. Twilight couldn't hear what the pony had to say over her own screams, so it waited. "Is that really necessary twilight? After all, you already knew I was here." Time turner said coughing lightly as his head lolled to the side. "I'd prepare if I where you…the worst is yet to come…I'm sorry." With that the stallion closed his eyes and went to sleep. "What!?" twilight yelled as the gears began moving. The chains attached to her hooks began retracting pulling her higher and closer to the gears. The clamps on her hind legs strained stretching her legs straight, slowly the pressure built, she could feel the joints giving and final pull out of socket. For a moment the pain abated, then it was back, tearing at her legs and shoulders as the hooks dragged her up splitting the flesh around her knees. As the final peace of leg split she was thrown upward on the force of her own anguish, colliding with the gears above. Luckily one of the chains had looped around a pipe and was slowing her ascent. Her left side continued rising inching toward the gears, gripping the hook in her mouth twilight pulled and whimpered as it tore free of her shoulder releasing another shower of crimson rain. Swinging from the hook in her right shoulder she magiked herself to a stop and lifted herself off the other hook, but the pain and loss of blood had been too much for her to handle, she reflected, as she hurtled toward the metal grated floor. Landing she felt the cold steel biting into her chest and face was leaving a grid of bloody tares in them. Peeling herself off with the last of her strength she looked up in time to see one of the broken gears falling after her. She lay back and embraced the deadly bronze.

The morning dawned cold and beautiful in Ponyville the next day, with one less pony with which to play.

A/N: Hey everybody sorry for the long wait couldn't decide how to end her… anyway next chapter WILL be up in the next couple days (writing in school now :P) still waiting for ideas people! I only got so many of my own. So the next chapter will be about a young filly named sunshine drop, pics will be posted on my page and, ya hope you enjoyed da story 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunshine Drop was sitting on the swing when Ms. Cheerilee called the class back in from recess. As the class filed back into the class she thought she heard a faint clicking sound from the saddlebag hooks, looking around she didn't see anything. Shrugging she climbed onto her desk. "Ok class, settle down" Cheerilee said over the low buzz of conversation "that's better, now today we will be learning about weather and the Pegasi that work so hard to control it." Looking around the class she saw a hoof waving franticly towards the back. "Yes diamond tiara?" she said surprised "do you have something to say?" "No" she replied with disdain "I just forgot my magazine on the playground, can I go get it?" "Oh, yes, well make it quick." Cheerilee sighed diamond tiara walked out the door of the classroom the voice of her teacher fading in the distance but a faint clicking followed her all the way to the bench on the playground. Picking up her magazine she noticed a small metal bird, about the size of a bluebird hopping around on the bench. Looking closer she saw the bird was in fact poorly built and appeared to be falling to pieces, suddenly the bird shot forward with incredible speed grabbing her tiara and flying into the distance. "Hey give that back!" she yelled charging off after the bird.

Sunshine was staring out the window when she saw diamond tiara running away from school.

_Ms. Cheerilee won't be happy if she finds out. _She thought, so she quickly lowered herself to the floor and slipped out the back of the classroom while her teachers back was turned. Looking around she spotted diamond going over a hill in the distance and flew off after her.

The bird was fast, faster than she would have thought possible. Diamond tiara went hurtling at top speed after it and still it was pulling away. Then, without warning the bird changed directions and bolted for a small factory on the far side of the industrial hills. Diamond took off after it. The door of the factory was ajar and the bird flew straight in, closely followed by diamond still yelling for it to stop. Sunshine landed outside the door and rushed in as she heard diamond scream from inside. Diamond was being dragged across the floor by her hind legs by a huge bronze claw towards a square door set in the far wall. Sunshine rushed across the room after her only to be grabbed by a second claw and dragged through an identical door in the ceiling. After the door slid shut there was a hiss and the claw dropped her. Flaring her wings she managed to land softly on the floor. Pressing a hoof against the door she felt it vibrate then give way and slide to reveal…an identical room? The room was the same as the one she was currently in but for one difference, in the middle of the floor she saw a tape recorder. Jumping down she pressed her hoof against the play button and listened to the message.

Diamond tiara was terrified, not only had a machine dragged her into this building, but it had dumped her in the middle of a sterile white room with identical square doors mounted in every wall ceiling and floor. The fear was slowly engulfing her every thought, suddenly the sound of a tape recorder playing cut through her panic with its soothing tones.

"Hello girls. This has got to be a little strange to you. Let me explain. This building is the FUNHOUSE and well you aren't going to have much fun here." Twilight said "now then, on to the rules. One, you can use anything you find in the rooms but do not attempt to damage the rooms themselves. Two, after all there are two of you, and only one can get out so you can use any methods you want to succeed. Three, under no circumstances are you allowed to kill the other girl. Don't worry we'll take care of that for you.

So now you know the rules, obey them or things will get much worse. Good luck." The tape cut off with a hiss and both fillies jumped at the sound. Looking around they each picked a door…and the games began.

A/N : anyone curios pictures of the door is up on my page and if you want to know ahead of time how this "game" works go watch the movie cube or cube 2. Other than that R&R is much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey everypony, im getting realy bored of this…..so y aim ending this story before any other ponies get killed XD srry if you liked it :P owell catch you on the flip side

Sunshine Drop

Sunshine Drop jumped up to the door in the wall and hoofed it open. Beyond were a short hall and another door. Crawling inside she jumped as the door closed behind her and red light flooded the hall. After a second she calmed enough to continue and hoofed open the door, staring out into a pale green room. Leaping out of the hall she landed with a thud and was immediately thrown against a wall as the room tipped on a side. Hoofing open the door quickly she tried to get through as the room tipped again throwing her to the floor once more. Jumping her tiny wings snapped open hovering in midair watching the room. Nothing happened for a long time so she slowly fluttered to the floor, and collapsed against a wall as the room twisted again. Startled she crashed against her wing and felt a sickening snap. Clutching a rail in her mouth she managed to drag herself out into a hall, dragging her broken, bleeding wing. Lying in the hall she tried to move her wing, a bolt of pure pain shot through her bringing tears to the filly's eyes as her body spasmed from the intensity of it. Crying she forced her wing against her body and tied it in place with her bandana, pulling the knot tight with her teeth. Slowly she dragged herself over to the door and hoofed it open. Staring out into the dim room she could only see a glowing ball in the middle. Warily she lowered herself into the room and waited…

Nothing happened for a long time, the ball continued to glow and pulse gently and she continued to stand ready to leap if the room should attack. Gradually she relaxed and walked over to the ball. As she got closer she could tell that it was some kind of wire, twisted into a ball and then made to glow with some kind of magic. Ignoring it she began looking from hatch to hatch trying to decide which to go through next…behind her the ball began pulsing more rapidly, then to grow larger. Turning she heard a low buzz and hiss from behind her and leaped back as the ball expanded. Rushing for a corner she felt the super-heated wires searing her back, and could smell her mane and tail burning. Reaching the corner she pressed herself in as far as she could and watched as the wires continued their advance.

Diamond Tiara

Diamond sat in the room waiting. Surely someone was looking for them…right? Yes! She thought "I'll just wait and they'll come to me. And besides, I don't want to play this game." She said pouting as the room began vibrating slightly. The room gradually vibrated harder gaining her attention causing her to finally look around; the bottom hatch had opened to allow a number of small metallic crabs to enter the room. As she watched the clicked and whirred aimlessly, they looked so ridiculous she couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing! Suddenly the crabs all stopped and charged toward the sound of her laughter. Laughter turned to screams as the first of the crabs locked on to her legs, slicing through the flesh and releasing a spray of red droplets across themselves and the floor. Stumbling back she swatted at the crabs trying to dislodge them from her legs. Turning her franticly climbed the wall and hoofed open the hatch, scrambling through she kicked the last of the crabs back and watched as the hatch slammed shut on one crushing it to scrap metal. Crying she watched as her legs bled, staining the metal deep crimson. Slowly the bleeding halted, whimpering she dragged herself to the next hatch.


End file.
